vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOICEROID
A speech synthesizer program developed by AH-Software, released on December 4, 2009. Its name is derived from "Vocaloid"; however, Vocaloid is meant for singing, while Voiceroid is meant for speaking. User interface The user is able to adjust the tempo, pitch, and intonation to make the program sound more natural. Voiceroid enables the user to type in any word or phrase and Shouta and Ai Tsukuyomi will repeat it back to them. Vocaloidism All Voiceroid products will be packaged with the animating software, Crazy Talk SE.Gigazine Released Products Voiceroid The program consists of two people a brother and sister both released on December 4, 2009. *'Tsukuyomi Shouta '(月読ショウタ), a seven-year old boy. *'Tsukuyomi Ai '(月読アイ), Shouta's five-year old sister. Voiceroid+ *'Yoshida-Kun' (吉田くん), the male voice and is based on the character of the same name from the internet animation Eagle Talon. He was released October 22, 2010. *'Tsurumaki Maki' (弦巻マキ), a teenage female. She was released on November 12th, 2010. The official name of the product is "Tamiyasu Tomoe" (民安ともえ) which is the same as the voice provider's name. Maki is the name of the mascot character illustrated in the boxart. *'Yuzuki Yukari '( 結月ゆかり ), a young female. Release date; 22nd of December 2011. Also sold as a Vocaloid. *'Zunko Touhoku '(東北ずん子 / Touhoku Zunko), a 17 year old female. On May 16, AH-Software announced that 東北ずん子 will be becoming a Voiceroid. She is aimed to launch this summer. The donor of the voice will be Satomi Sato, a voice actor who is notable for providing the voice for the character Ritsu Tainaka from the Japanese anime music show "K-ON!"http://zunko.jp/index.html Release date is set for September 28 2012. Samples Shouta Samples *'Sample 1' YouTube broadcast *'Sample 2' YouTube broadcast Ai Samples *'Sample 1' YouTube broadcast *'Sample 2' YouTube broadcast Maki Samples *'Sample 1' *'Sample 2' YouTube broadcast Trivia *Shouta and Ai's release came at the same time as the AH-Software Vocaloids Yuki Kaai and Kiyoteru Hiyama, who, sadly, had already received fears of being subjected to pedophilic based artwork/songs. The releases led some to criticize AH-Software's 4 packages as "being part of a Lolicon service." *Maki is the first Voiceroid not to have censorship. Her target audience is adults, whereas previous Voiceroids were aimed at younger audiences. The voice provider Tamiyasu Tomoe (surname first) is a popular voice actress working mainly in adult-oriented (erotic) games. *Maki's character first appeared as one of the mascot characters of "jamバンド" (Jam Bando). Jam Band is a special edition of "Music Maker Producer Edition" which is a DAW released by AH-Software. Maki plays the guitar in her band with the other mascot characters. *Though originally geared towards speaking, with audio tuning software it is possible for the Voiceroids to be allowed to sing. Beyond this, the only other music value the Voiceroids have is Rap. *All Voiceroid and Vocaloid packages from AH-Software were orginally banned from Karen-T and Piapro, since AH-Software had never granted premission for their use with the sites services. However, while permission was later granted to all Vocaloids, the ban on Voiceroids has never been lifted from the Web sites. *Yuzuki Yukari is the only one who is ever both a Voiceroid and a Vocaloid. External Links *Voiceropird wikia *Voiceroid Product page References Category:Software